whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Zecher Mercy
Zecher Mercy, the Purveyor of Memories, is a Goblin Merchant. Biography Zecher has been trading in memories for a long, long time. In fact, no one seems to be able to remember a time when he hasn’t been a part of the Market – although that may be as much a tribute to his trade as his longevity. He is a nomadic vendor, traveling from place to place and setting up his wares in various Goblin Markets (both mobile and fixed) according to some schedule that only he seems to understand. While it is unusual for a fixed Market to readily accept the presence of a nomadic merchant, the value of his wares are such that he rarely has difficulty bartering for a place within whichever Market suits his current whim. Zecher serves as a tangible reminder that the things Lost trade for at the Markets don’t just disappear; they remain in the commercial bargaining pool and may well float back around to haunt those who sold them in the first place. Painful memories, after being sold to Zecher, might be re-sold to those who can use them to torment the original individual, or others. Even a simple memory (the first house a changeling lived in, the name of their third-grade teacher or the smell of their grandmother’s peach cobbler) have the potential to be used against the seller by a crafty enough adversary. Zecher isn’t a malevolent being – he’s simply a businessman with a very specific focus and no moral qualms about the trade he deals in. He buys and sells only memories, so those who aren’t willing to participate in the trade will need to look elsewhere for their goods. While many merchants are their own first line of defense against theft or robbery, Zecher relies on a host of hired employees to do his dirty work. From Blunderbores to thralls to pledge-sworn Lost, he has no shortage of staff to ensure his best interests are well protected. Appearance Short and stout, Zecher seems so sturdy as to be a strange candidate for bartering in such esoteric goods. His hands, however, are delicate and nimble, capable of crafting all manner of devices for capturing memories within, from tiny jars and vessels to intricately woven cords and knots that snag a bargainer’s memory and hold it tightly. Zecher’s eyes are far too large for his head, bulging bulbously over the top of a hawk-like beak of a nose. Perhaps most disturbing, however, is his prehensile and overelongated tongue, which he claims he can use to taste the quality of memories. It is not unheard of for his aspiring clients to back out of the deal rather than face a rasping slither of Zecher’s tongue against their skin as he attempts to gauge the value of their offered memories. Character Sheet Zecher Mercy, Purveyor of Memories Mental Attributes: Intelligence 3, Wits 5, Resolve 3 Physical Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 3 Social Attributes: Presence 3, Manipulation 5, Composure 3 Mental Skills: Crafts (Memory crafting) 4, Investigation 3, Occult 3 Physical Skills: Athletics 1, Larceny 2, Stealth 2, Survival (Goblin Markets) 2 Social Skills: Empathy 3, Expression (Hawking Goods) 3, Intimidation 2, Persuasion 5, Socialize 1, Subterfuge 4 Merits: Eidetic Memory 2, Encyclopedic Knowledge 4, Allies (Goblin Markets) 3, Status (Goblin Markets) 3 Willpower: 6 Initiative: 5 Defense: 2 Speed: 9 Health: 7 (Size 4) Contracts (Turn): Fleeting Spring 5 Like all hobs, Zecher has a Turn (a hob-power akin to a Contract). Zecher’s Turn mimics the Fleeting Spring Contracts. The Turn is usable once per day (per clause), and does not require the expenditure of Glamour or Willpower to use. Hobs’ Turns do not require them to possess a certain level of Mantle, even if the equivalent Contracts do. References *Goblin Markets (book), p. 40 Category:Hobgoblin (CTL) Category:Goblin Markets (CTL)